


Devil's Shell

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek





	Devil's Shell

She spots him from across the bar and is feeling bold enough to approach.

The hunter doesn’t look up from his work as the Warlock takes a seat in the open chair opposite of him.

“Supprised that a Warlock is even in a place like this." He still hasn't looked up. "Thought you all would hate a noisy place like this."

“And you’ve got to be the most antisocial Hunter I’ve met.” She leans back in the chair, the wooden legs wobbling with the movement.

He puts down the Ghost shell and looks up. Gold eyes meeting Gold.

“So what do you want?” The Hunter asks. The Warlock leans in closer and whispers so only the two of them can hear.

“I need help tracking down an Ahamkara.”


End file.
